Broken Beyond Repair!
by Southern AnnaBelle
Summary: Bella is Isabella Marie Gibbs. She lives with her mothers brother Charlie who abuses her...her best friend Edward loves her and she loves him back so what unfolds between these too. Rated M for rape, abuse, and vulgor language. ON HOLD FOR REWRITE...
1. Preface!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or NCIS…. unfortunately.

Preface:

Edward's P.O.V:

Where was she… I had to find her, She meant everything to me. How could she not tell me…what was she thinking? I would have stayed by her side I would have helped her get away. Now they had her… She is the ying to my yang. The very thing that keeps me going. My name is Edward Cullen and I am in love with my best friend Bella Swan.

Bella's P.O.V;:

Why was he doing this to me… I never did anything wrong. It wasn't my fault she died. _**HE**_ was happy till he found out that she didn't survive. I hope Edward gets here and helps if he has figured out I am gone, I couldn't tell him… I was a burden and nobody should love me… I am a killer…. I mean I killed the very person who brought me into this world. Maybe he was right nobody would notice I am gone and the world would be a better place without me. God how I loved him and never had the courage to tell him. My name is Bella Gibbs a.k.a Bella Swan and I may be broken beyond repair but I love my best friend Edward Cullen.

There you go a new story YAY!

Luv,

AnnaBelle a.k.a Anna : )


	2. Chapter 1: My own personal hell hole!

Disclaimer: I, Southern AnnaBelle, do not own Twilight or NCIS!

Bella's P.O.V:

My name is Isabella Maria Gibbs. My father is Gunnery Sergeant Leroy Jethro Gibbs, who is in the USMC (A/N: United States Marine Corp for those whom don't know what this acronym stands for). My mother is Shannon Gibbs and my little sister is Kelly Gibbs. When I was 13 my dad left for Iraq; however, my mother was quite pissed at my dad because he had promised he wouldn't leave for duty again. I was at my only friends house when it happened. It all started when she saw something she wasn't suppose to. So one day she was coming to pick me up, a man had put a bomb underneath the car and it exploded killing both my mom and Kelly. I sat looking at the door for 4 hours before I finally became extremely worried. The next morning I found out that they weren't coming to get me after all. My sister was only 7 years old when she died. I cried for hours…I still do. I ended up going to live with my mom's older brother, my Uncle, Charlie's house. I had to agree to go under the identity of Isabella Swan until they caught the man who killed my family. Charlie was really upset when he found out the news that he wouldn't ever see his baby sister or favorite niece. Charlie was the sheriff of his hometown Forks, Washington. My mother despised the quaint little town but I loved it. She left when she was done with high school and a few years later she met my dad and they just fell deeply in love with each other. A few years after they were married I came along and then 6 years later Kelly was born. My parents were in bliss because they had two healthy, lovely daughters. I was the daughter with my fathers looks and my mothers personality. I had blonde hair and silvery-blue eyes. I was 4 ft. 8 with my mothers quiet and shy personality. I also had her kitten like temper. When Kelly had my mothers looks and fathers personality. She had brownish reddish hair and chocolate brown eyes. She was 3 ft. 9 and she was always scarily calm when the hardest times were around. I remember just how that day had played out and I remember how I knew that they were never coming back…

**FLASHBACK**

Me and my friend Amanda were playing when her mom came into her room with the phone. She handed it out for me to take and mouthed to me "Your Mom." I smiled. "Hi Mommy!" I said into the receiver. "Hey Baby. I'm just calling to let you know that I will be picking you up in about 15 minutes so get your stuff together." She said. I could hear the smile in her voice. "Okay I'll be waiting. I love you Mommy!" I said. "I love you too baby, oh your sister wants to say something." She said. "Hey Bella." I heard Kelly's voice come through the phone. "Hey Kelly-Belly!" I giggled at the little pet- nickname I had given her when she was little. "I just wanted to say you're the best sister in the whole wide world." She giggled. "I love you Kelly. I'll see you in a few minutes. Bye Kelly-Belly." I said with a smile on my face. "I love you too Bells. Bye!" She said and hung up the phone. I hung up on my end and handed it to Amanda's mom. "She'll be here in 15 minutes." I told her. She nodded. "Okay," was all she said and she walked down stairs. I got my stuff together and went downstairs by the door watching for my mom out the window.

~An hour later….~

I was still staring out the window waiting for my mom. "Bella if you want I could just drop you off…" Amanda's mom started to say. "No she'll be here…" I said.

~3 hours later…~

WHERE WAS SHE! She was suppose to be here yesterday and she still isn't here. This is bad…really bad. "Mrs. Underwood….can you take me home?" I asked Amanda's Mom. "Sure Bella." She said grabbing her purse and we went out to the car. When we were 10 minutes away I saw cops standing around a car that was completely charred. It just clicked in my mind. "STOP THE CAR!" I yelled and she stomped on the breaks. "What? What is it?" She asked but I was focused on getting out of the car and getting over there.

Franks' P.O.V:

I was investigating a car bombing that had happened the yesterday around 2 o'clock. I walked up to my partner. "What do we got?" He looked at me. "Shannon Gibbs was driving down this road going north with her daughter Kelly Gibbs next to her and a bomb went off underneath blowing the car sky high…" He started telling me but was cut off by someone whispering "NO!" I turned around to see a girl with blonde hair and silvery, blue-ish eyes with the most heartbreaking expression on her face. "Excuse me?" I asked. "They're dead aren't they?" She asked me with tears falling from her eyes. "Yeah they are…did you know them?" I asked. "Yeah….My name is Isabella, Isabella Gibbs." She whispered. Well that explains it…Shannon Gibbs was her mother and Kelly Gibbs her little sister. "I'm Franks," I said shaking her hand. "I'm so…" She put her hand up stopping me. "Did they know what was coming?" She asked me. "No, they died instantly." She nodded tears still rolling down her cheeks. "Is there any way to reach your dad?" I asked. She shook her head 'no.' "He's in the Military and in Iraq right now." She whispered wiping away the tears. I don't think I have been this heart broken because of a case. I nodded. "Is there anywhere you can stay?" I asked. She nodded. "Yeah… my Uncle Charlie." She said. She chuckled. I was dumbfounded. Why was this girl chuckling. "What's so funny?" I asked. "Nothing…sept I didn't think they would find us so quick." She said. "Here, why don't we take it somewhere else?" I suggested. She nodded. "Hold on." She said and ran to a woman who had been standing by a Black SUV. The woman put her hands to her mouth in a cup shaped. She was nodding. She then took Isabella into a hug. Then she got into the car and drove off while Isabella came running down. She came up to me and she nodded and told me she would explain at headquarters for NCIS. I looked at her. She was smart. I hadn't told her I worked for NCIS. "How did you know I worked for NCIS?" I asked her. She looked at me. "NCIS works almost all cases involving military." she said. Wow…this girl was really smart. "How old are you?" I asked. "13" was all she said. Wow this girl was quite smart for 13, she acts like she is a mature 15 year old. We arrived at headquarters and we got out of the car and walked through the doors.

Bella's P.O.V:

Franks was a nice man. We were walking through the doors of his headquarters and into a interrogation room. We sat down and he gave me a soda. I smiled it happened to be my favorite…Sprite. "Thanks." I whispered. He smiled and sat down. _He had a nice smile._ He cleared his throat and got out a file and a legal pad and a pen. He started writing stuff down. He looked up at me and folded his hands together with his arms resting on the table. "You said earlier that you didn't think that they would find you so quick, what did you mean by that?" He asked me. I went into the tale of how my mom had witnessed a murder and she had gone to the cops and how they had sent a death threat that if she testified they would kill her. He just sat there writing what I was saying on the legal pad. When I was done he nodded. "Okay. Well I have your statement now lets get you to Forks, Washington." he said. The next morning I was on my way to Forks. I had to put chocolate brown contacts in and a brown wig on because I absolutely refused to dye my hair. I was no longer Isabella Maria Gibbs, I was now Isabella Marie Swan.

**End of Flashback**

That had been 2 years ago. I was now 15 and I was in my own personal hell. I was sitting on my bed thinking how much my life had changed…how much I had changed. I was now 5 ft. 1 and I still wore the wig and contacts. I wish I had never suggested I live with Charlie. I sighed but it was more of a faltering breath trying to stop the tears that were rolling down my cheeks. I have only talked with my dad twice since Kelly and Mom died. He called once trying to see if I was safe, I had told him I was. Then the second time he called he only called to let me have his cell phone number. I was dressing my wounds the best I could. It was a lost cause though, I was still going to be sore and it would hurt to move but I knew I would be able to pretend that I was fine…I did it everyday. Over the 2 years of this hell I had gotten to be a expert at lying. I heard Charlie coming up the steps. I heard a squeak so he was on the second step. I quickly stashed all my supplies. I quickly got under the covers and pretended to be asleep. (A/n: Skip… this part is a rape and violent beating scene and it isn't for the faint hearted)

***Start***

Charlie came and kicked my bed. I stirred but pretended to still be asleep. He made a sound that was like a demonic snarl. He came over and grabbed me by my hair. He pulled me hard to the edge of the bed. "WAKE UP YOU STUPID BITCH!" He yelled slapping me and the noise echoed off the walls and through the small room. It sounded more like the sound of crashing thunder during a wicked rain storm. I yelped when the sting came and he had slapped me with such a force that it knocked me to the side. I looked up at him and he was smirking…when it came to Charlie that was never a good sign. He got up in my face and I could smell the booze on his breath. It was really strong. "That woke you up didn't it whore." He said with the most cruel look in his soft brownish hazel eyes. I didn't say anything I just nodded knowing that if I spoke then that would make matters worse. "HEY LOOK AT ME WHEN IM TALKING TO YOU SLUT!" His voice boomed. He threw me against the wall. I moaned. I looked at Charlie and he had a really bad look in his eyes. "Well I know exactly what I'm going to do with you." He said with a chuckle that scared the shit out of me. I was sure that he was planning something that was really cruel. He left my room to go get something and I quickly got the phone I had bought and put in my dad's phone number and sent him a text simply saying "DADDY SAVE ME!" and sent it. I quickly hid the phone and sat in the same position as before just as Charlie walked in. He still had that glint in his eyes. He was hiding something behind his back. He came over to me and grabbed me by my hair. He threw me on the bed and then I saw what he had behind his back…2 neck ties_._ My eyes widened and I started shaking my head and squirming as he grabbed my left arm and tied me to the headboard. He came around and did the same with my right arm. I was really squirming as he tried to grab my right arm. He finally got aggravated and slapped me again. I winced. "Quit your squirming you dirty little bitch." he said through his teeth. I stopped squirming because my cheek felt like it was on fire. He took it and tied it up. It was tight. "Now then now that you can't run…." he said. He then started kissing on my neck. My breath caught in my throat. He kept kissing me making his way down my body. When he got to my breasts, I cursed myself for not wearing a bra at the moment, he took my right breast into his mouth and started sucking on it. I whimpered. He then pit my nipple and that hurt. He then did the same to my left breast. He then continued his way down the length of my body. Then he stuck his hand down the shorts I had been wearing and slid them off me, so I was now just wearing my panties and my cami top. He slid his hand into my panties and then stuck his finger inside of me, making my breath hitch and a groan escape. He started exploring me and when he found my clit he started tweaking, pinching, and pulling at it. I felt myself get really warm and I saw that my face was starting to get rosy. "Mmm your so wet and juicy. I guess you're enjoying this as much as me." He murmured with a smirk. He then wound his fingers around the waistband of my underwear and pull them to my ankles. He then proceeded to take off my shirt. It fell to the floor. I was now completely naked. He smirked noticing my flushed skin and rosy nipples. "You're just so juicy I can't help myself," he got back down on his knees and his tongue darted in between my legs. This made my body jerk. I could feel his nostrils flare and the smell of my arousal that he had caused. He took my clit in between his teeth and this made my body jerk again and my breath quicken and become shallow. He smirked and quickly took of his jeans and shirt. He made his way on top of me and started kissing my neck again. As he was kissing and sucking on my neck I felt his length go inside of me and I gasped. Tears were now running down my face. Charlie then began pulling in and out. After a few minutes he quickened his pace going faster and harder than before. I just lay there as he had his way with me and silently cried. After what felt like a lifetime he finally reached his climax and came inside of me. He grunted with one last stroke inside me and then collapsed onto me. He took my right breast in his mouth and began sucking on it again. He then rolled off of me. "Mmm Isabella. I am satisfied," He said with a smirk. He then untied me from the headboard. He turned and smirked at me and chuckled then walked out of the room and locked the door. I then started choking on the sobs that ripped from my chest.

***Stop***

Gibbs' P.O.V:

I was sitting in Jenny's office when my cell phone buzzed. I sighed. Couldn't I just have a conversation with someone without being needed by the team. "Jethro does your team need you already?" She said to me in a teasing tone. I chuckled and looked at the screen. It was a text from a number I didn't recognize and so I opened it. When I saw what was in the message I quit laughing and I grew worried. In the message I saw the 3 words I dreaded… "DADDY SAVE ME!" I got up and rushed down the stairs. DiNozzo saw me and started chuckling. "What's the rush boss?" He said in his normal joking voice. I looked at him. "DiNozzo you're in charge." I barked at him getting into the elevator. When I got to my car I hightailed it out of there. I rushed to the airport and got the first plane to Seattle, Washington. My daughter needed my help and I wasn't going to let her down again.

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Sorry guys I got a different idea for this story and I had to change some things in this chapter to be able to continue. All I am changing is her age, her height, and that's about it. So sorry if you read it and liked the way it was. Just let me get more chapters up and then you'll see what I'm doing.

AnnaBelle a.k.a Anna J


	3. Chapter 3: In Pictures

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or Twilight. I also do not own the songs used in this chapter.

Bella's P.O.V:

I opened the door that Charlie thought was locked. I don't think I have ever felt this disgusted in my life. I slid off the wig and cover cap. I took out the contacts. My hair was about to my ankles and was naturally really curly. I jumped in the shower and scrubbed every inch of my skin from the top of my head to the tips of my toes. As I was doing this the sobs just kept coming. I started putting my favorite Strawberry shampoo on and just massaging it into my scalp. I washed that out of my hair then I put in the conditioner and let it soak in then I took a comb and ran it through my hair, root to tip. After I washed out the conditioner I gave my hair a shot of cold water so it would be shiny. I then just sat down in the tub hot water pouring down on me, just letting the sobs rack through my chest. I cried even past the point where there was no more tears to cry. Finally when the water was cold I turned off the faucet. I wrapped the fluffy towel around me and looked at the mirror wiping some of the steam away so I could see my reflection. I then proceeded to inspect for any bad bruises and there was none in any place that would be showing a lot, thank god. I went into my room and threw on a shirt and jeans then went into the bathroom and put my hair in a braid. I didn't even bother putting the contacts in and the wig on cause I'd be with my dad so it wouldn't matter. I then went back to my room and got all my clothes into a suitcase. I only took what I would need. I then found my old guitar in the back of my closet and then I found old sheet music in a drawer. I packed up my laptop and cell phone and a few books in a backpack, so I would have something to do if I wasn't sleeping in the car and plane. I then brought everything downstairs really quietly so I wouldn't wake up Charlie. I then sat down on the couch and started to pick at the guitar strings and about 45 minutes later I had a song completed. I kept writing songs for maybe an hour and a half. I was hit with a wave of exhaustion so I put the guitar and sheet music away and laid down on the couch and let the exhaustion take over and let me fall asleep.

Gibbs' P.O.V:

I sped down the scarcely lit road trying to make sure I didn't let my little girl down. This was all my fault. I should have brought her home when we got the bastard who was after her…I thought it was best for her but I was wrong. I pulled up in front of the house and got out of the car. I walked up the concrete steps and picked the lock on the door open. I walked in and shined the flashlight around. I smelled bleach and it was strong. I shined the light on the couch when I saw something move and heard a faint sigh. I walked over and saw my daughter on the couch sleeping. I put my gun on the table and shook her trying to wake her up. Her eyes flutter open and she looks at me through her eyelashes. "Daddy!" She engulfs me into a hug, tears running down her cheeks. I hug her back, holding her close to me. "Hey baby girl." I said smiling for the first time in what felt like years. I pulled back from the hug and looked her straight in the eyes. "What did he do!" I demanded. That made her cry harder. "Oh Daddy Charlie is just awful. H…he h..hurt me…Daddy he beats me! He's just cruel." she said through the tears. I was seeing red. My instincts said kill him and make it painful but I pushed that to the back of my mind. "How long has this been going on?" I asked. "Almost four years." she whispered. I was beyond pissed. "Has he ever….touched you inappropriately?" I was regretting the answer. Her eyes widened for a second and she cleared her throat. "No." she whispered. I nodded. Thank god. I believed her…but there was something off in her eyes. "Where is he?" I asked. She pointed upstairs. "He's upstairs passed out. Charlie loves his Whiskey." She said. I nodded. "Where is your stuff?" I asked and she pointed to the suitcase, messenger bag, and guitar case. I nodded and put the stuff in the car. I then went inside and went to pay Charlie a little visit. I turned on the light and saw he was passed out. I took a pitcher and filled it with freezing cold water. I went back up and poured it on him. He woke up. I smiled. He looked around dazed for a few minutes. I leaned up against the wall. He looked at where I was and noticed he wasn't alone. His eyes widened and he gulped. I knew he was scared. "Hello Charlie. It's been a long time how you been?" I said smiling acting friendly. "Fine. What are you doing here?" He asked. I then quit smiling and walked over and picked him up by the collar and threw him face first onto the wall. I then handcuffed his hands. "You should have thought twice before you harmed my daughter." I whispered into his ear. I took him downstairs and placed him on the couch. "Sit and stay." I growled at him. I took out my phone to call an old buddy of mine. The phone was rang about 4 times before they answered. "Yeah?" Tobias' voice came over the receiver. "Tobias it's Gibbs. I need a favor." I said. "What is it you need?" he asked. "I need you to send one of your guys to pick someone up in Forks, Washington." I said. "You have got to be kidding. Why don't you take him to the local law enforcement?" He asked. "Because he is the law. Chief of police." I said. He was silent for a moment. "Gibbs what's this all about?" He asked. "Charlie is under arrest for abuse. Its been going on for 4 years." I said. He gasped. "Charlie hurt Bella!" He yelled. "Yeah." I answered. "They will be there as soon as possible." He said and hung up. I smiled. I looked at Charlie. "Well Charlie looks like your ride won't be here for awhile." I grabbed him and asked Jenny, who had just arrived, to take him to the airport so Tobias' men could pick him up. She nodded and put him in her car and they drove off. I turned to Bella and saw she had fallen asleep in the car. I smiled at the look of it. I got in the car and drove off. When we got to the airport I woke her up. We got on the plane and we were on our way home.

Bella's P.O.V:

The pilot came over the intercom telling us we were landing and to put on our seat belts. The plane touched down. After it stopped we got off and walked to the car that was on the runway. We got in and I was so tired , when we were on our way to NCIS headquarters I ended up falling asleep again. I must have been asleep for maybe an hour and a half before my dad woke me up telling me we were here. I got out and stretched looking around. "Hey Bells I'll meet you up there. Im going to wait for Jenny." I nodded. "Ok. Hey you want a coffee?" I asked. "Sure. I like it…" He started. "Black. I know." I finished laughing. He smiled. "Exactly." he said handing me a couple of dollars and his badge. I turned on my heel and walked into the building. I walked up to the security guard, showing him my dads badge. "I'm his daughter." I said. He gave me that look that said Yeah right I wasn't born last Wednesday. I sighed and ran back. "Dad a little help getting in would be nice." I yelled to him. He shook his head and ran in quick. I ran after him. "I need a new NCIS I.D. for her. She's a new employee." He said. He nodded.

15 minutes later….

The guard handed me my I.D. and I smiled at him walking past, putting my I.D. on my messenger bag that held my laptop. I got in the elevator and then pushed the up button. (Sorry on the show they never said what floor they were on.) The elevator dinged and I walked out. I saw the coffee machine and got one black coffee for my dad and a soda for me. I then went and walked past Ziva and Tony. I then sat in my dad's seat putting the coffee down and taking a sip of my soda. I pulled out my laptop and started to boot it up. Tony then cleared his throat. "Um…I wouldn't sit in the bosses chair sweet stuff." He said in a concerned voice. I looked at him. "Thanks for the warning DiNozzo." I said. He looked shocked that I knew who he was. "He is correct. You should not sit there." Ziva said. I smiled. "Don't worry I have some pull. So I won't get into trouble Ziva." I said. I turned my dads seat and started talking to him.

(**Bella**: McGee)

**Hey McGeek.**

Hello? Who is this?

**:O How could you forget me :'( Its Jelly Belly. **

OMG Hey! Where are you?

**I'm not telling you!**

I sure do miss you. I wish I could see you.

**Don't you have work? **

I do. I am walking in right now so I'll have to talk to you later. 

McGee then logged off and I smiled. McGee then walked in and started talking to Tony asking where my dad is. I jerked the chair around. "McGee your late." I said sounding like I was my dad. "Boss Im Sor…." He turned around and saw it was me. I smiled. "Get your ass over here and give me a hug." I said. I got out of the chair and went over and hugged him. "I missed you too." I said. He spun me around and I squealed. He put me down. "How long are you going to be here?" He asked. "Well….as long as I want." I said smiling. I saw Tony watching us looking confused. I walked over and bent down putting my elbows on his desk. "Yes Tony. What is it you want to say?" I asked. "You…McGee…huh?" He stuttered. I smiled. "Use your words Tony." I said. "McGee and you….How…..Your hot…He's a geek." I laughed. "Tony…McGee is my cousin." I said smiling. "Oh…" Me and McGee were laughing. I went and sat back down, taking a big gulp of my soda. My dad then came up. "Gibbs! Front and center." I smiled. "Gibbs. I tried to warn…wait Gibbs?" DiNozzo said confused. I walked over to stand in front of him smiling. "Yes daddy…I mean Boss." I said. "Baby girl where is my coffee?" He asked. "Its on your desk." I said. He kissed my forehead. "Thank you." he said then went and grabbed his coffee. I sat back in his chair smiling. Tony looked at Ziva. "Did she just call Gibbs…Daddy?" He asked. "I think she did." She replied. My Dad sighed. "Everyone this is Bella my daughter." He said. DiNozzo's mouth was wide open. "You trying to catch flies or something?" I asked. He closed his mouth and looked away. I smiled. "So Dad when do I start?" I asked. "Start what?" He asked confused. "Here." I said smiling. "You don't." he said. I gasped. "What! Why not!" I asked. "Because I said no." he said. I gave him the Gibbs glare. "You can get a job here when your 19." He said. I pouted. "Fine." I said stubbornly. I then got up. "Hey dad where is my bike?" I asked. Tobias then ran in "Where is she! Is she ok?" he said frantic, I ran to him and gave him a hug. "I'm here and I'm fine." I said. He hugged me back. "I was so worried." He said. "It's ok now." I said pulling away. I smiled. "Did you bring my baby?" I said clasping my hands together. He laughed. "Yeah. Of course I did." He said. I jumped up and down. He handed me the keys. I turned to face my dad. "Hey Daddy?" I said sweetly. He sighed and gave me a couple hundred. "I love you bye!" I said running to the elevator. I ran in to Ducky. "Hey Ducky. Bye Ducky." I said getting in and going down to the lobby. "Hello Bella….Bella?" he asked surprised. I waved just as the doors were closing. When the doors opened I ran past security flashing my badge and ran out to my Black Harley Davidson. I mounted the bike and took off. I drove what seemed like forever before I saw a little café that had a sign that said "Singers Wanted" I pulled in and noticed that they were closed. There was someone getting ready for service so I knocked on the window. They came over and opened the door. "We don't open for another hour." They said and almost closed the door. "I'm here about the sign." I said. They opened the door. "Hold on let me get my boss." they said. They walked off and a few minutes later he came back with a woman who had caramel colored hair came and let me in. "Hello. I'm Esme Cullen. Come in." She said holding the door open. I walked in and turned to face her. "I hear you would like to audition for the singer we need." she says. I nodded "Yes I would." I said shyly. "Do you have any music background?" She asked. "I've played the guitar since I was 12 and the piano since I was 6." I said. "Well there is the keyboard and microphone. Show me what you have." She said. I nodded and walked over and sat at the keyboard. I took a deep breathe and put my hands on the keys. I started to play a song I wrote about a year ago.

(Concrete Angel by Martina McBride)

I play the beginning then I start to sing using all of my emotion of what I went through.

_She walks to school with the lunch she packed_

_Nobody knows what she's holding back _

_Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday_

_She hides the bruises with the linen and lace, ohhhhh_

_The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask_

_It's hard to see the pain behind the mask _

_Bearing the burden of a secret storm_

_Sometimes she wishes she were never born_

I took a big breathe and started to sing in a slightly higher pitch.

_Through the wind and the rain_

_She stands hard as a stone _

_In a world she can't rise above_

_But her dreams give her wings_

_And she flies to a place _

_Where she's loved_

_Concrete Angel_

I played the short melody before I continued.

_Somebody cries in the middle of the night_

_The neighbors hear but they turn out the lights_

_A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate_

_When morning comes it'll be too late_

_Through the wind and the rain_

_She stands hard as a stone _

_In a world she can't rise above_

_But her dreams give her wings_

_And she flies to a place _

_Where she's loved_

_Concrete Angel_

I played more of the melody and when I began to sing I got quieter.

_A statue stands in a shaded place_

_An angel girl with a upturned face _

As I said face my voice sort of quivered because I was trying not to cry.

_A name is written on a polished rock_

_A broken heart that the world forgot _

_Through the wind and the rain_

_She stands hard as a stone _

_In a world she can't rise above_

_But her dreams give her wings_

_And she flies to a place _

_Where she's loved_

_Concrete Angel_

I played the rest of the song and took a big sigh when I was done.

I looked at Esme and she was wiping a few tears away. "I've never heard that song before." she said. "That's because its an original." I said. "You wrote that?" She asked. I nodded. She sighed. "Well you got a job." she said smiling. I smiled. "Really!" I said smiling. She nodded. "Thank you. You won't regret this. My name is Isabella by the way. Isabella Gibbs, but you can call me Bella." I said walking towards her putting out my hand. She shook my hand and went and took down the sign. "Can you start today?" She asked. I nodded. "Yeah. I just have to call someone." I said. She nodded smiling walking away. I pulled out my phone and dialed my dad's number. He answered after 2 rings. "What is it baby girl?" he asked. "I was just calling to tell you I have got a job." I said. "That's fantastic. What is it?" he asked. "I'll be singing in this quaint little café." I said smiling. "Well at least its something you love." he said. "So I'll be starting today. I thought I'd tell you so you wouldn't worry." I said. "Ok. Well baby girl I got to go." He said. "You got a case. I get it well I'll see you later. I love you. Bye." I said. "Love you too." He then hung up on his end and I hung up on mine. I turned to see the guy who let me in waiting for me to get off the phone. I smiled at him. "Hey I'm Bella." I said putting my hand out. He took it smiling. "Jasper." He said. Jasper was about 6 foot. He was well built, muscular but yet not to muscular. He had honey blonde hair and sea blue eyes. He was really good looking. "Do I detect a Texan accent?" I said smiling. He grinned. "Well I think you do ma'am." he said making his accent heavier and more noticeable. I smiled. "Well I happen to have lived in Texas until I was 6." I smiled using my own accent. He laughed. "Well we're practically related." he said laughing. "I thought you looked familiar." I said joking with him. (These two lines are from Burlesque. I couldn't help myself I just had to use this joke.) He laughed. "By the way what you did up there…was incredible. Not to mention you wrote it." He said. "Thanks. Well I have to go think of what to sing so I'll talk to you later." I said. "Okay. Hey…you want to hang out after my shift?" He asked. I nodded. "sure." I said. "Just to warn you I hang out with my siblings too so…" he said. "That's fine by me." I said smiling. "Okay then." he said smiling and walking to go get everything else ready. I went through my songs and I figured out what I was going to sing. I looked around and noticed they didn't have a guitar. I ran to Esme's office. "Hey Esme. I have to grab my guitar for one of my songs." I said. She nodded. "Ok. Yeah just hurry back." She said. I nodded and took off getting on my bike and taking off. I got to the office. I ran showing my I.D. to the security officer. He nodded. I ran to the elevator and up to my dad's department. He was talking about the case he was working on when I got there. "Hey dad sorry for interrupting. Where's my guitar?" I asked. "It's in Jenny's office." he said. "Thanks." I said before running to Jenny's office. Her secretary started to ask if I had an appointment. "I don't need one." I said. I ran in and she was in a meeting. "Im sorry Jenny. I didn't mean to interrupt. I just need to know where my guitar…." I then got a good look at who she was talking to. This was a person I hadn't seen in awhile. "Franks?" I said. "Yes…Do I kno….Bella!" He said. I nodded. "Damn Girl. You grew up." He said. I laughed. "Yeah. I did. I wish we could catch up but I need my guitar so I can get back to work." I said. Jenny handed me the case. I hadn't even noticed she had left to get it. "Here you go Bella." She said smiling. "Hey Franks. You should come to my work. I would love to catch up." He smiled. "Well I would love to Bella." he said. I gave him the address to the café and then left like a bat out of hell. I was going to be late if I didn't get my ass in gear. I ran up and kissed my dads cheek "Bye Daddy." I said then ran to the elevator. I got to the lobby and ran back to my bike and took off putting my guitar on my back. I parked my bike and ran into the café. I popped my head into Esme's office. "Hey Esme. I'm back." I said. "Alright. Thank you for telling me dear." she called out to me. I went to the little stage and put my guitar against the wall. I sat down and started to play around just playing notes that came from my head. I was halfway into it when someone cleared their throat. I looked up and standing there was a guy who looked like he was on steroids. He had hazel eyes and he, like Jasper, was pretty handsome. "Hey I'm Emmett. You must have just started working here. He said putting out his hand. I nodded. "Yeah I started today. I'm Bella." I shook his hand. "Well Bella. Welcome." he said then walked off hands in his pockets. I continued playing and people started pouring in. I played a couple of my songs and I then decided to play one that was straight from my heart. I moved the keyboard and grabbed my guitar. I took a few breaths then I started to play.

( I Miss You By Miley Cyrus )

_Sha-la-la-la-la, sha-la-la-la-laYou used to call me your AngelSaid I was sent straight down from HeavenAnd You'd hold me close in your armsI loved the way you felt so strongI never wanted you to leaveI wanted you to stay here holding me_

_I miss youI miss your smileAnd I still shed a tear every once in any whileAnd even though it's different nowYou're still here somehowMy heart won't let you goAnd I need you to knowI miss youSha-la-la-la-laI miss you_

_You used to call me your dreamerAnd now I'm livin' out my dreamOh, how I wish you could seeEverything that's happenin' for meI'm thinkin' back on the pastIt's true the time is flyin' by too fastI miss youI miss your smileAnd I still shed a tear every once in a whileAnd even though it's different nowYou're still here somehowMy heart won't let you goAnd I need you to knowI miss youSha-la-la-la-la-I miss you_

I kept putting my emotion in this song.

_I know you're in a better place, yeahBut I wish that I could see your face, ohI know you're where you need to beEven though it's not here with meI miss youI miss your smileAnd I still shed a tear every once in a whileAnd even though it's different nowYou're still here somehowMy heart won't let you goAnd I need you to knowI miss youSha-la-la-la-la-laI miss youI miss your smileAnd I still shed a tear every once in a whileAnd even though it's different nowYou're still here somehowMy heart won't let you goAnd I need you to knowI miss youSha-la-la-la-la-laI miss you _

I then got up and went out back and wiped the tears off my face. I took deep breathes. I ended up sinking to the ground and thought of how it was my fault they were dead. I should have just stayed and met them there. I thought of how Charlie was right. Everything that happened was my fault and how maybe I should have been the one to die instead of them. I wiped the tear that spilled off my face. I heard the back door open. I looked and saw it was both Jasper and Emmett. They looked concerned. "Hey You ok?" Jasper asked sitting on one side of me and Emmett on the other. I nodded. "Yeah. I'm fine." I said with my voice cracking and taking a big breathe of air then letting it out. "That song was for someone wasn't it?" Jasper asked. I nodded trying not to cry but It not working. "My mom and little sister," I said through the sobs, "When I was 13...they were killed in a car bomb…my sister…she was only 7." I said. After a few minutes I finally calmed down. "I'm sorry." I said faintly. "For what?" Jasper asked. "For having you see me like this." I said wiping the last of the tears off my cheeks. "There is no need to apologize. You lost you sister and mom. If I lost my sister I don't know what I would do." He said. I nodded and when we stood up I hugged him and Emmett. "I think im going to go." I said. Jasper nodded. "Okay. We'll hang out some other time." He said smiling. I nodded. I then walked to Esme's office. "Hey I think im going to go if that's ok." I said. "Yeah that's fine. Are you ok sweetie?" She asked. "Yeah I'm fine." I said smiling softly. "Ok well I'll see you tomorrow." she said. I nodded and then saw Franks. I walked up to him. "Hey. Look I'm sorry. I think we'll have to reschedule." I said to him. "That's fine darling. You miss them, don't you?" he asked. I nodded. "Every damn day." I said. He nodded then hugged me and we left. I got on my bike and rode to the office. I went up and saw McGee was the only one there. He took one look at me and he got up and hugged me. I just broke down crying. He sat on his chair putting me on his lap and just held me why I cried. "I miss them so…so much." I sobbed. "I know. I know you do." He said rocking me back and forth. I cried till I couldn't anymore. "Thanks Timmy. I love you." I said. "Anytime Bells. I love you too." he said kissing my forehead.

*3 Months Later*

Me, Jazz, and Em have become the best of friends. Well I am kind of in love with Jasper. He is always there for me and I just can talk to him about anything. The only thing I didn't tell him is that Charlie raped me. I walked into work and Jasper was sitting in a booth smiling the instant he saw me. He waved me over motioning for me to come sit by him. I walked over and sat by him. "What's up Jazz?" I asked. He looked like he was nervous. "Um Bells…we're pretty close…and over time…I have grown to really like you…so I wanted to know…if you maybe wanted to go out…with me?" He asked stuttering. I smiled. "Yes. I will go out with you Jazz." I said smiling my head off. He smiled and kissed my cheek and then went to get the place ready for service and I smiled the whole rest of the day.

*4 Months Later*

Me and Jasper had been going out for four wonderful months. He made me so happy and my dad sure loved him. I knocked on Jasper's door and he answered. "Hey babe." He said then he gave me a kiss. God I swear he was so hot. I pushed him away. "Now honey don't get carried away." I said. He frowned then sighed. "I can't help myself sometimes. You're just so damn sexy." He said grinning. "Especially when nothing is covering your body." he said winking at me. I hit his arm. "Shut up stupid." I said. I then kissed him. It's true me and Jasper had sex. The first time was on the day that marked three months going out. I grabbed his hand and dragged him outside so we could get to work. "Now come on you dork we have to go to work." I said. He nodded and jumped on his bike. Yes, he had a motorcycle just like I did. When we got to work I did my normal routines. Choosing what songs im going to sing and all that. Once I had everything figured out I went and made out with Jasper.

*4 Hours Later*

I was getting ready to perform in this little café. I grabbed my guitar and started playing.

( Just A Dream By Carrie Underwood)

_It was two weeks after the day she turned eighteenAll dressed in whiteGoing to the church that nightShe had his box of letters in the passenger seatSixpence in a shoe, something borrowed, something blueAnd when the church doors opened up wideShe put her veil downTrying to hide the tearsOh she just couldn't believe itShe heard trumpets from the military bandAnd the flowers fell out of her handBaby why'd you leave meWhy'd you have to go?I was counting on forever, now I'll never knowI can't even breatheIt's like I'm looking from a distanceStanding in the backgroundEverybody's saying, he's not coming home nowThis can't be happening to meThis is just a dreamThe preacher man said let us bow our heads and prayLord please lift his soul, and heal this hurtThen the congregation all stood up and sang the saddest song that she ever heardThen they handed her a folded up flagAnd she held on to all she had left of himOh, and what could have beenAnd then the guns rang one last shotAnd it felt like a bullet in her heartBaby why'd you leave meWhy'd you have to go?I was counting on forever, now I'll never knowI can't even breatheIt's like I'm looking from a distanceStanding in the backgroundEverybody's saying, he's not coming home nowThis can't be happening to meThis is just a dreamOh,Baby why'd you leave meWhy'd you have to go?I was counting on forever, now I'll never knowOh, now I'll never knowIt's like I'm looking from a distanceStanding in the backgroundEverybody's saying, he's not coming home nowThis can't be happening to meThis is just a dreamOh, this is just a dreamJust a dreamYeah, Yeah_

When I stopped some people were clapping. I got off the stage and grabbed a bottle of water and took big gulps. A woman then approached me smiling. "Hey that was good. Whose song was that?" she asked. "Thanks. I did." I said taking another drink of water. She grinned. "My name is Victoria. Victoria Chase." She said shaking my hand. "Bella. Bella Gibbs." I said. "Well Bella you have a lot of talent and I wanted to know if you ever thought of making a career out of it?" She asked. "No. I haven't. Why?" I asked. "I am a talent scout for Voulturi Record label and I think they would love to sign you." She said. I smiled. "Really?" I said kind of taken aback. She nodded. "Defiantly." She said still smiling. "Well if you think I could then I might as well try." I said. "Great. Just be at this address at this time on this day and they can give you a listen and decide for themselves." She said writing all the information on the back of a card. I nodded. When the café closed for the night and me and Jasper had already gotten to my apartment and was sitting on the couch. I sat on Jasper's lap. "Guess what Baby!" I squealed. He was surprised at the fact that I was sitting on him. "I don't know. What babe? What has you so excited?" He asked me. "I was approached by a woman today who believes I could get a record deal." I said. He smiled. "What! That's great." He said kissing me. I smiled seductively. "I know just how I want to celebrate." I said and then I started kissing him passionately.

~LEMON~

He grabbed me and pulled us closer. I continued to kiss him and the kiss had already become lustful. He picked me up and went to my bedroom where he laid me down on the bed still kissing me and took off my shirt. I threw his shirt to the floor and then pressed against him feeling his erection making me want him even more. He got my pants off and ran his hands up and down my body. I took his pants and boxers off and stared at his now naked body. God he was so hot. He then took off my bra and underwear. He then put a condom on and thrust into me. I moaned and as he got faster the harder my breathing got. I started to convulse with orgasms and that made him go harder and faster. "Oh god. OH GOD. Don't stop. JASPER FREAKING HALE. DON'T STOP." I screamed. He grinned. He then got slower. "As you wish." He whispered. He then got faster and harder in pace then before and then he climaxed breathing hard. He collapsed onto me. Our breathing mimicked each other. He rolled over next to me and I smiled laying my head on his chest and kissed him softly. "I love you Jasper." I said. "I love you too." He whispered kissing my forehead as I fell asleep in his arms. I felt like I was in the safest place in the world.

~End of Lemon~

*1 week later.*

I was getting dressed for my audition in front of Aro Voulturi. I had convinced Emmett to play the drums and Jasper to play the electric guitar and I would be singing my heart out. I already knew what song I was going to sing.

I got on my bike and went to meet Jazz and Emmett at the recording studio. I walked in and saw Jazz and Emmett waiting for me. "Hey Emmett. Jasper." I said giving Jasper a small kiss. I walked up to the woman behind the desk. "Hi I'm Isabella Gibbs. I'm here to see Mr. Voulturi." I said. "Yes. Please sit while I tell him you're here." She said. I nodded and went and sat down. I waited for about 5 minutes before a man with long brown hair and hazel eyes came and walked up to me. I stood up and shook his hand. "Hello. I am Aro. You must be Bella. And who is this with you?" He said and asked. I noticed he had an Italian accent. "This is my guitarist and boyfriend Jasper. Then this is my drummer Emmett." I told him. He nodded. "Well then come with me." He said walking off. I followed him. We got in a elevator and when we got off I saw a sound booth and instruments. I smiled. We walked up to a table that had lots of equipment and electronics on it. We walked up to two men. One had snow blonde hair, the same pale skin tone as Aro, and baby blue eyes. Then the man next to him had the same pale skin with long deep brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. I was right behind Aro and he gestured with his hand to the two men. "This is Caius and Marcus Voulturi. They are the other owners of the record company. They will be helping me with deciding if you are good enough for a record contract. So if you will all step into the sound booth and we will tell you over the microphone when we're ready for you to start." He said. I nodded. We walked into the booth and got ready to audition for a record deal. I sat on the stool by the piano and stroked the keys. I knew what I was going to sing. It was a song I wrote about my dad, he was deployed most of my life and then my mom and sister being killed, he just couldn't process right away that I needed him now more than ever. Jasper and Emmett both grabbed acoustic guitars and sat on stools. I was breathing deeply through my nose when Aro's voice came over the speakers saying they were ready for us to start. I nodded to Jasper and Emmett who nodded back.

(In Pictures by Alabama)

I started playing the piano while Jasper and Emmett just stood in the back.

_I've got her photograph on a stand by my bedTwo on the mantle and thousands in my headI can't believe how fast she's growing it ain't supposed to be like thisEverytime I look at her, I see how much I've missed_

Jasper and Emmett then started playing their Guitars. (I know its suppose to be violins but I changed it to guitars.)

My voice started to quiver but I ignored it and sang with my whole heart. _I missed her first steps and her first wordsAnd I love you Daddy, something I seldom heardOh it hurts me so, to watch my girl growUp in picturesI sent the money down, to my best to do my partBut it can't compare to what I paid with my heartThere's still one answered question that weighs heavy on my mindWill she ever understand, the reasons why?I missed her first steps and her first words_

_And I love you Daddy, something I seldom heardOh it hurts me so, to watch my girl growUp in picturesTakes all I have to keep the tears insideAnd what I wouldn't give if I could turn back timeI missed her first steps, her first words_

I spoke the next line like I was about to start crying.

_And I love you Daddy, is something I seldom heardOh it hurts me so, to watch my baby growUp in pictures_

I took a deep breathe and blinked the tears away. I then heard the speaker come on. "That was great but can you do a few songs that are full of energy?" Aro asked. I smiled. "How many?" I asked. "How bout three? That good for you?" he asked. I nodded. "I'll give you four different styled songs not counting the one I just did. That okay with you?" I asked. "That's fine," He said, "Start whenever you're ready." He stated. I nodded. I walked over to Jazz and Em. "Okay, so we have four songs to do. I was thinking we start with Funhouse, then go to Sweet Sacrifice, then Change, and close with Long shot. How's that?" I asked. They nodded. I then walked over to the keyboard.

(Funhouse by Pink)

We all started to play and were making it to where were having fun.

_I dance around this empty houseTear us down, throw you outScreaming down the hallsSpinning all around and now we fallPictures framing up the pastYour taunting smirk behind the glassThis museum full of ashOnce a tickle, now a rashThis used to be a funhouseBut now it's full of evil clownsIt's time to start the countdownI'm gonna burn it down, down, downI'm gonna burn it down9, 8, 7, 6-5-4, 3, 2, 1, fun!Echoes knocking on locked doorsAll the laughter from beforeI'd rather live out on the streetThan in this haunted memoryI've called the movers, called the maidsWe'll try to exorcise this placeDrag my mattress to the yardCrumble, tumble house of cardsThis used to be a funhouseBut now it's full of evil clownsIt's time to start the countdownI'm gonna burn it down, down, downI'm gonna burn it downThis used to be a funhouseBut now it's full of evil clownsIt's time to start the countdownI'm gonna burn it down, down, downI'm gonna burn it down9, 8, 7, 6-5-4, 3, 2, 1, fun!I'm crawling through the doggy doorMy key don't fit my life no moreI'll change the drapes, I'll break the platesI'll find a new place, burn this fucker down!Do do do do, do-do doDo do do do, do-do doDo do do do, do-do doDo do do do, da-da-da-da!Do do do do, do-do do (9, 8, 7, 6 5 4, 3, 2, 1)Do do do do, do-do doDo do do, do-do doDo do do do, do-do doThis used to be a funhouseBut now it's full of evil clownsIt's time to start the countdownI'm gonna burn it down, down, downI'm gonna burn it downThis used to be a funhouseBut now it's full of evil clownsIt's time to start the countdownI'm gonna burn it down, down, downI'm gonna burn it down_

I went to the microphone that was in the front while Emmett went to the drums and Jazz the electric guitar. I nodded and took a big supply of air because of the high pitches I would need it.

(Sweet Sacrifice by Evanescence)

_It's trueWe're all a little insaneBut it's so clearNow that I'm unchainedFear is only in our mindsTaking over all the timeFear is only in our mindsBut it's taking over all the timeYou poor sweet innocent thingDry your eyes and testifyYou know you live to break meDon't deny, sweet sacrificeOne dayI'm gonna forget your nameAnd one sweet dayYou're gonna drown in my lost painFear is only in our mindsTaking over all the timeFear is only in our mindsBut it's taking over all the timeYou poor sweet innocent thingDry your eyes and testifyAnd oh, you love to hate meDon't you, honey? I'm your sacrificeI dream in darkness, I sleep to dieRaise the silence, erase my lifeOur burning ashes, blacken the day(Do you wonder why you hate?)A world of nothingness, blow me away(Are you still too weak to survive your mistakes?)You poor sweet innocent thingDry your eyes and testifyYou know you live to break meDon't deny, sweet sacrifice_

After I hit the last note we all got ready for the next song.

(Change by Carrie Underwood)

_Whatcha gonna do with the 36 centsSticky with Coke on your floorboardWhen a woman on the street is huddled in the coldOn a sidewalk vent trying to keep warmDo you call her over, hand her the changeAsk her story, ask her her nameOr do you tell yourselfYou're just a foolJust a fool to believe you can change the worldYou're just a foolJust a fool to believe you can change the worldOh, whatcha gonna do when you're watching TVAnd an ad comes on, yeah you know the kindFlashing up pictures of a child in needFor a dime a day you could save a lifeDo you call the number, reach out a handOr do you change the channel, call it a scamOr do you tell yourselfYou're just a foolJust a fool to believe you can change the worldDon't listen to 'em when they sayYou're just a foolJust a fool to believe you can change the worldOh, the smallest thing can make all the differenceLove is alive, don't listen to 'em when they sayYou're just a foolJust a fool to believe you can change the worldThe world's so big it can break your heartAnd you just want to help not sure where to startSo you close your eyes, and send up a prayer into the darkYou're just a foolJust a fool to believe you can change the worldDon't listen to 'em when they sayYou're just a foolJust a fool to believe you can change the worldOh, the smallest thing can make all the differenceLove is alive, don't you listen to 'em when they sayYou're just a foolJust a fool to believe you can change the world _

Then we got ready for the last song.

(Long Shot by Kelly Clarkson)

_Uh uh uh_

_Uh uh uh _

_Uh uh uh_

_I felt itThe wire touched my neckAnd then someone pulled it tighterI never saw it comingI started to black out andThen someone said good morningI took it as a warningI should have seen it comingSo now I'll take a chance onThis thing we may have startedIntentional or not IDon't think we saw it comingIt's all adding up to somethingThat asks for some involvementThat asks for a commitmentI think I see it comingIf we step out on that limbMy heartbeat beats me senselesslyWhy's everything got to be so intense with meI'm trying to handle all this unpredictabilityIn all probabilityIt's a long shot and I say why notIf I say forget it I know that I'll regret itIt's a long shot just to beat these oddsThe chance is we won't make it but I know if I don't take it there's no chance'Cause you're the best I gotSo take a long shotI realize that there is all this doubtingThings we're both scared about but We'll never see them comingThrow caution to the wind andWe'll see what way it's blowingAnd into this fully knowingWe'll never see it comingUntil it's much too close to stopIt's a long shot and I say why notIf I say forget it I know that I'll regret itIt's a long shot just to beat these oddsThe chance is we won't make it but I know if I don't take it there's no chance'Cause you're the best I gotSo take a long shotOh I waited for fact to come to fictionAnd you fit my descriptionI never saw you comingBut we'll make it_

We then waited for Aro to speak. Aro, Marcus, and Caius walked in smiling. "That was sensational. To think that you wrote those songs and did all those different styles is fantastic. Well you are defiantly going to be getting a contract there is no doubt about that." Aro said excited. "Thank you so much Aro." I said. They nodded and said they would call us and as soon as they were gone I squealed and jumped into Jaspers arms kissing him passionately. Emmett had to clear his throat telling us he was still there. I laughed and kissed his cheek. He grinned. I shook my head. We then left and Emmett went home but Jasper came home with me where we celebrated in our own way. I couldn't wait for what was to come in the near future. I had my friends ,family, and the love of my life behind me in my decisions to do this at the young age of 17 but I didn't really care, I would be doing what I love and getting to have people know who I am and travel the world. I couldn't be more content. I fell asleep that night in Jaspers arms thinking about what it would be like.

HEY EVERYONE! I KNOW I PROMISED TO UPLOAD DURING THE SUMMER BUT I HAD SO MUCH GOING ON I JUST COULDN'T DO IT. TO MAKE UP FOR THAT I HAVE WRITTEN 28 PAGES JUST FOR YOU GUYS. THIS IS THE MOST PAGES I HAVE WRITTEN FOR ONE CHAPTER EVER! SO BE GLAD AND DON'T MURDER ME…PLEASE. HOPE YOU LIKE IT AND AFTER YOU READ IT PLEASE REVIEW IT AND THENAT SOME POINT I CAN WORK ON ONE OF MY OTHER STORIES. I WILL TRY BUT IM NOT MAKING ANY PROMISES. OH YEAH. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE SONGS USED IN THE MAKING OF THIS CHAPTER.

LOVE

AnnaBelle a.k.a Anna J


End file.
